


The Bet

by ChoicesAreHard



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoicesAreHard/pseuds/ChoicesAreHard
Summary: In Chapter Three, if you wager a kiss on the game of pool and lose, Logan takes you outside and kisses you away from prying eyes. This is what I think happens.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 7





	The Bet

Catcalls from the Mercy Park Crew follow Ellie and Logan out into the night. The bay door has barely closed behind them when his hands find her waist, pressing her back against the wall of the garage. His eyes rake down her body, and Ellie feels a flush of heat across her skin.

“I lost on purpose, you know,” she giggles, suddenly shy.

“Wouldn’t have made a difference.” Logan smirks. “I play to win when something I want is on the line.”

His fingertips brush across her bottom lip, then travel down the curve of her throat to trace the edge of her top, feeling the rapid rise and fall of her chest. “Your hearts pounding.” His dark eyes meet hers. “Do I still make you nervous, Ellie?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

She is nervous, alone in the dark with a boy she’s known for two days, nothing between them but tension and the thin fabric of the outfit she’d worn to look like she belongs. Adrenaline from the race still hums through her veins, and she decides to take one more risk. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t kiss me.”

He hesitates, as though this wasn’t the inevitable conclusion of her thighs pressed against his on the dance floor, of her body bent across the pool table, eyes locked on him. Then his self control snaps and his mouth finds hers, the weight of his body pinning her against the wall.

He smells like leather and salt and danger and she parts her lips as everything slows around them; their breath and the hammering of her heart the only sounds.

Logan’s mouth moves to her collarbone, and she lets her head fall back against the wall, trying to remember how to breath as he finds sensitive skin and sucks. She shivers, and he grips the curve of her hips, pressing his body against hers.

And suddenly, Ellie thinks of the girls who taught him to roll his hips like that, of the experience she doesn’t have and the things he might expect. Her hand stills in his hair and he feels her hesitation, moving his arms back up to circle her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

“I think we’ve more than settled our bet. Want to head inside?”

His voice is carefully casual, but his heated gaze doesn’t leave her body, and she doesn’t want it to. So she answers him by catching his bottom lip between her own and biting gently.

He groans into her kiss, pushing her against the wall again as he moves to taste the hollow of her throat, the swell at the top of her breasts.

It isn’t enough. She slips her hands under the soft fabric of his shirt and his muscles tense under her touch. Her fingers move downward, and he sucks in a sharp breath when she grazes the waistband of his jeans.

“And you think I’m the dangerous one,” he whispers huskily, catching her hand in his. He presses her fingertips to his lips. “Christ, I could kiss every inch of you.”

“That might be hard when half of me is against a building,” she teases.

“True — ” there’s a wolfish glint in his eyes “— but I can fix that.”

He grabs her hips and lifts her easily, spinning her towards the wall. A thrill runs through her as she feels rough brick against her skin and his breath on her neck. And heat, so much heat, as his hands ghost up her arms, trace the lines of her shoulders. Then his lips, and tongue, and touch move down her neck, along her spine. His fingers weave with hers against the brick wall as his teeth graze her shoulder blades, and she gasps.

“Fuck, Ellie.” His voice is strained.

He steps back, and she starts to turn towards him, but firm hands on her waist hold her in place. She hears the crunch of gravel as his knee meets the ground, then feels his mouth, hungry, on the sliver of skin between her skirt and top. She whimpers, and his hand tightens against her hipbone in response then moves to her calf, trancing invisible patterns against her skin. His lips travel slowly across her lower back as his hand glides to the hollow behind her knee. Her head falls forward against her arm. “Logan — “ He takes her hips in his hands and turns her towards him, lips never leaving her skin.

His mouth is insistent now, expert fingers slowly inching the fabric of her top higher. His lips follow his touch, and her skin on fire. Past her navel. Past her lower rib. Her breath is coming in gasps now, her fingers tangle in his hair as he continues his tortuously slow pace, kissing each new inch of her skin.

“Logan — please,” she gasps.

“Please what, Ellie.” His fingertips trace the edge of her skirt. His eyes follow his hand, hungry. “What do you want.”

But her answer is cut off by the bay door clanging open, bringing them both back to reality.  
_________

Bonus Scene

“You’re both wearing clothes? God, you’re so boring.” Mona leans against the doorframe, smirking. 

“Fuck off, Mona.”

“I’d love to. But Xi wants you to bring the girl back inside. Something about corrupting the youth.” Logan rolls his eyes, grabbing Ellie’s hand as he steps into the light. “Although,” Mona smiles mischievously and wipes a smudge of lipstick off his neck, “it appears the youth may have been corrupting you.” Ellie squeaks and hides her now red face behind her hands. 

“That’s enough, Mona,” Logan warns as they follow her inside.

“Oh, hey guys! What’ve you been up to?” Toby pops up from beneath a Japanese import. The crew exchange baffled looks. What Logan and Ellie have been up to is unmistakable. Her lips are swollen, her tube top is askew, and a large hickey is blooming just above her collarbone. 

“They’ve been upgrading his fucking car,” Colt grinds out through gritted teeth, pushing off the counter and stalking over to his bike, glaring at Logan as he passes. 

“Dude, you finally installed that new NOS system! That’s awesome. You have to show me tomorrow.” Toby beams at them, oblivious of the innuendo. 

“Uh, yeah, sure man.” Logan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Come on, sweetie, I’ll get you home. You have class tomorrow. And no—” Xi raises a hand, cutting off Logan’s objection “—I’ll take her, Romeo. I’d like her to actually get out of the car at some point before sunrise. Besides, it sounds like you have a new system to install tonight.” 

Outside, Xi makes a point of adjusting the seats in her car, turning her back to the couple. 

“You okay with this?” Logan pulls Ellie to him gently and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I like Ximena. And, she might be right about getting out of the car,” she giggles, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She pulls back, but Logan catches her face in his hands, kissing her again, slowly.

Moments later she’s climbing into the passenger seat, calling “Goodnight” over her shoulder.

Logan stands outside long after the Ximena’s headlights have faded into the distance, lost in his thoughts.


End file.
